1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sectional fence assembly and, more specifically to a sectional fence assembly having a hook and eyeloop coupling wherein the eyeloop extends in a plane that is angled relative to a fence section body.
2. Background Information
Sectional fence assemblies are typically used for decorative purposes about flowerbeds and gardens and are not typically used as a barrier to travel. The sectional fence assemblies typically include a plurality of generally identical fence sections. The fence sections are usually about three to four feet in length, have decorative, generally planar bodies, and a mounting device, typically one or more spikes. The fence section bodies are typically made from metal or plastic. The fence section bodies are structured to be coupled together by a two, or more, part coupling device. Usually, a fence section body has one coupling device element, e.g. a hook, on one lateral side and the other coupling device element, e.g. a loop, on the opposing lateral side. In this configuration, multiple fence sections may be linked in series with a one fence section having a hook on a first side coupled to another fence section having a loop on the second side.
Most users, that is, installers, assemble the sectional fence assembly in place. That is, rather than linking the fence section together and then inserting the mounting devices into the ground, a single fence section is installed in the ground and then the adjacent fence section is installed and simultaneously coupled to the first section. Accordingly, a typical sectional fence assembly includes a coupling device wherein the fence sections are coupled as one fence section mounting device is moved downwardly into the ground. As noted above, a convenient coupling device for this type of installation is a hook-and-eye device.
It is noted that the sectional fence bodies, typically, are shaped with a repeating pattern, e.g., a picket fence. As such, the space between fence sections is minimized so that the interruption of the pattern is minimized. Accordingly, the hook typically extends laterally a relatively short distance. The hook of the coupling device is typically disposed in the plane of the fence section body. On the opposite lateral side of the fence section is the loop. The loop defines an opening that extends generally horizontally. The hook generally bends downwardly so that, during installation, the installer moves the hook downwardly into the loop opening. However, it is understood that a hook could also bend upwardly and an installer could move the loop downwardly over the hook.
A loop must accomplish at least two functions. The loop must allow for easy installation and must be robust enough to resist breaking due to environmental contacts, e.g. wind, being bumped by a lawn mower, and so forth. Thus, loops tend to be either thin tubular members or thicker, wider hoops. A hoop-like loop, typically, has a thick body to resist breaking and a wide opening. This configuration allowed for easy installation and allowed the different fence sections to rotate relative to each other when bumped. However, such hoop-like loops, due to their loose fit, also allowed the adjacent fence sections to be vertically misaligned and did not provide a snug fit. Further, during packaging and shipping, the horizontally extending hoop-like loops extended beyond the plane of the fence body making it difficult to align and stack the fence sections. A tube-like loop, typically, corresponds to the size of the hook but has an elongated body for strength. When an elongated hook in disposed in an elongated tube, the separate fence sections tend to positioned in vertical alignment. Such tube-like loops, however, could make installation difficult as the hook-and-loop were about the same size and thus difficult to couple. Also, when one fence section was bumped and rotated relative to an adjacent fence, the tube-like loops tended to break or break the hook.